Domino
Domino (ドミノ, Domino) is the Vice Guard and Jailer of Impel Down serving under either Vice Warden Hannyabal or Warden Magellan. After the incidents that happened to Hannyabal and Magellan and the two year time skip, she became a Chief Guard and the Jailer of Impel Down. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Naomi Shindō (Japanese) She is wavy blonde hair woman, with a tuft always covering her right eye. Her birthday is October 30th. The Young Past Days As a little girl, she had short hair, but sported the same hairstyle covering one here. She wore a light colored sleeveless top, and polka dotted shorts with light colored shoes. She is depicted as playing football/soccer. Before the Timeskip Domino is one of the high-ranking officers of Impel Down, as well as the most professional-seeming. She is a slim woman with long, wavy blonde hair, with a tuft always covering her right eye, the left being obscured by a pair of sunglasses. She wears a modified version of the militaristic style uniform of many of the staff, consisting of a short pale brown double-breasted jacket worn like a dress over a white shirt with a black tie, all paired with brown boots and dark gloves far longer than the ones worn by the other members of the staff. On her head, she wears a standard Impel Down hat. After the Timeskip Two years later, she does not wear the white shirt under the jacket anymore and now bares more skin despite her cleavage being covered by her tie. Her hair is also shorter now, and she appears to wear a white coat over her uniform. Gallery Personality Domino is very strict and serious, as she scolded Magellan for taking too much time in the washroom. Despite this, she, like many others, fell for Hancock's beauty, and did not remember that she did not conduct a full body search on Hancock. Relationships Friends/Allies *Impel Down **Magellan **Sadie Family Neutral *Hancock Boa *Hannyabal *Shiryu Rivals Enemies *Luffy D. Monkey *Ace D. Portgaz *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Lucy Heartfilia **Happy **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Fairy Tail **Wendy Marvell **Carla **Gajeel Redfox **Panther Lily *Crocodile *Jimbei *Bentham *Ivankov Empirio *Inazuma *Buggy *Galdino *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall Abilities and Powers She was seen carrying a whip but it is not known how proficient she is in using it. History Synopsis Impel Down Arc Domino first appeared to conduct a body search on Hancock Boa, who petrified her with her Love-Love Fruit powers, so Luffy D. Monkey (who was hiding by clinging to her back underneath her large robe) would not be detected. After that, Domino was turned back to normal (and was also a bit confused, being unable to remember what happened to her during the body search) and accompanied Hancock Boa to Warden Magellan's office in Level Four. About three hours before Ace D. Portgaz's execution, Domino appeared outside of Magellan's washroom to inform him to prepare for Ace's transfer to Navyford. She scolded Magellan for taking so much time in the washroom, and that it would be tainting their record if they were late. She was last seen holding a Transponder Snail for Magellan during the breakout's second wave. Two Years Later During the timeskip, Domino became the Head Jailer and one of the chief guards of Impel Down after the former incumbent resigned to join the Blackbeard Pirates. Major Battles Trivia *Domino means "control" in Latin. Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Impel Down Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Impel Down Category:Impel Down Staff